Shaken
by Queen Peacock
Summary: After the Librarians come back through the door, after Ezekiel gets bit by a werewolf, Cassandra has a hard time processing what happened. Jake helps and together they make a decision that will shake their life.
1. Chapter 1

Shaken

Cassandra Cillian was shaken. The chill descended quickly after she passed the door. The case was difficult. People died. Others turned into Werewolves. Ezekiel almost didn't make it alive. She realized that while everyone was saving the day, she was sidelined. She was there inside a room with six-inch cement door. Even Jake ran out to the fray. As they ascended back to into the library, the group focused on making sure Ezekiel was okay. Jenkins retrieved his care cart, which was the equilibrant to a crash cart but with Bathsheba's oil, sage, garlic, and witch-hazel. Baird and Flynn carried Ezekiel to a cot. Jake quickly took all the ingredients that Jenkins called out to create wolfs bane tea.

Cassandra shakily sat and watched as they quickly got an IV into Ezekiel and laid him down. If the Librarians had gotten just a little bit off. Things would have been a lot worst. Suddenly numbers, scents, overwhelmed her, she could predict the outcomes. These numbers started to strangle her, causing her to see spots in front in her eyes. Cassandra lets out a strangled cry, her breathing picks up.

Baird notices that Cassandra is panicking. "Stone, forget the wolfs banes tea, get to Cassandra now!" She said calmly as Ezekiel growled and tried to jump from the cot. Baird quickly pushed him down as she watches Stone race over to Cassandra.

"Cassie, hey breathe for me," Stone said quickly as he kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hand and stroked it gently. Cassandra's nose started to bleed.

"Cass, come on baby, breathe for me," Stone said quietly, he watched as Cassandra struggled to breathe, she closed her eyes and tried to regain her breath.

"Stone?" Cassandra breathed, "It was too close, too scary, everyone left me alone."

Stone soothed "shh, shh, you are fine. We are fine. We are back in the annex"

"Right, annex, Where I betrayed Stone, where Flynn almost died, the library was lost because of me" Cassandra whispered and blinked rapidly. After that her blue eyes connected with Stone's. Tears welled up in the bright blue eyes, Stone knew so well. She glanced away and suddenly got up and hastily ran to another part of the library. Stone hot on her heels.

"Hey what was that all about?" Stone asked as she paced along the hallway.

"What was all that about?" Cassandra's eyes flashed at him, and for a minute Stone remembered the apple of discord, where the petite blue eyes flashed like a storm cloud. Dark bluish black and full of Lightning. "Well, first I was trapped with imbeciles, strangers who did not know what they were doing. Everyone left me in front of the computer. Everyone in the world who are important to me, left me to guide you through as some demented narrator. I just watched two people who were in love and one only came back. I am never going to get that chance, so the best thing I can do is hope that when the end comes I'm at least next to the people I care about and not locked away. I am not some damsel in …" Cassandra would have continued but Stone kissed her.

Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck. Boy he could kiss, her senses swam, when she remembered her need for oxygen. Cassandra pulled away and stared at Stone, trying to regain her breath. Stone kissed her forehead and then pressed his forehead to hers.

"Marry Me?" Stone whispered

"What!" Cassandra pulled away and retreated to the other side of the room as if she was hurt. "Are you serious, because if it was a joke Stone, I don't know how my heart would handle it. And do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"I know all of that" Stone responded "None of us are guaranteed tomorrow. I know two things that are true one: I trust you with my life, and two most importantly, I love you."

"You love me?" Cassandra asked quietly her eyes never leaving his?

Stone's heart broke at the unsureness in Cassandra's voice, the fact that this wonderful woman had been given such an unloved life was enough to make him want to punch the wall.

"Cassie, you are the only reason, I ran out today. Needed to make sure those werewolves would come anywhere near you." Stone said seriously.

Cassandra suddenly moved at astounding speed to entrap him in a bear hug. Stone had to brace to prevent from falling over. As she buried her head in his shoulder, she started to cry.

"Cassie? What's wrong sweetheart?" Stone asked the women who had attached herself to him both figuratively and literally.

"You love me," Cassandra said with amazement, "I thought I would love you forever on my own. I love you so much, it hurts at times. I was scared to get involved because I can't give you the happy ending."

"I don't want a happy ending. I want to fight evil every day by your side. We can make our own happy journey" Stone responded. Stone kissed her again. Then embraced her.

"Jacob," Cassandra whispered not wanting to break the moment, "Is your offer still good?"

"Which offer baby?" Stone asked as his brows knitted together.

"The proposal?" Cassandra asked.

Stone pulled away and stared at Cassandra "What would you say if I say yes

"I would say yes" Cassandra responded shyly, connecting her bright blue eyes with Stone's gray-blue ones. He pulled her into another kiss.

A little while later

Cassandra stood in the hallway of the annex. Jenkins was going to marry them. She had changed into a lace dusty rose dress that had tons of ruffles. Its skirt went from a lightest at the top and the dark almost maroon toward the bottom. She had brushed her hair to the side and secured it with a blue jeweled hair comb. Ezekiel went to retrieve rings (she still didn't know if she liked the idea of her wedding ring being stolen) Baird went to retrieve flowers and get changed. As Cassandra looked in the mirror one last time, she took a deep breath not because she needed to calm her nerves but to steady herself. She was very excited. Never in her life post-diagnosis had she even dreamed of being a wife, and now she wanted to embrace it wholeheartedly.

"Cassandra, are you ready?" Flynn's head popped around the corner when he observed the bride he came around and stood agape. Cassandra looked beautiful. "Ms. Cillian, you look beautiful!"

"You think so? I didn't have time to get an actual wedding dress, do you think Jacob will like this one?" Cassandra asked

Flynn observed the redhead, her blue eyes shone beautifully. A light blush adorned her cheeks, she looked beautiful.

"Stone will think you are a priceless piece of art," Flynn responded, Cassandra's blushed and ducked her head. "Come on, let's get you married." Flynn stuck out his elbow and Cassandra grabbed it and went into the library. Baird met them at the corner with a bouquet of white mums and roses. Baird herself had put on a black dress she also pulled out a strand of pearls.

"I thought you might need something new to go with your beautiful vintage wedding dress," Baird said as she put the pearls around the petite's neck.

"Thank you, Eve," Cassandra said as they continued the to the main anteroom for the library. Ezekiel rounded the corner with a ring box.

"Cassandra, I found this for Stone, I think it will do," Ezekiel said. He opened the black ring box in nestled in the black velvet a silver Celtic weave with an inlaid malachite stone. The stone is shaped like a diamond. Which stood out against black antiqued metal.

"This is perfect" Cassandra breathed and reached over to squeeze Ezekiel's shoulder.

The group librarians walked to the anteroom where the Groom and caregiver were waiting.

Jacob Stone was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with a black bolo tie with a turquoise charm that held it together. He looked country without looking country.

Cassandra thought Jacob looked very dashing. As she joined his side, he reached forward to grab her hand. Jacob stood mouth agape. In his mind, Cassandra looks like Venus from Botticelli's Primavera. She was beautiful. All he could do was stare.

The ceremony was short, traditional and beautiful. Vows were traditional, but Eve and Flynn both had teary eyes. Ezekiel dutifully gave Jacob, Cassandra's ring which was a silver double band with a crystal clear, a reflective stone which sparkled in the library's lights, surround each round stone were gold x, it was patterns, circles, and colors, Cassandra gasped as it sparkled on her finger. She squeezed Jacob's hand, feeling tears fill her eyes.

Now it was her turn to place his ring on his finger. After she did Jake smiled at the antique ring, his eyes connected with hers and when Jenkins said "You may kiss your bride" Jacob Pulled forwarded and dipped like in an old movie. Cassandra came up breathless. The Librarians, Caregiver, and Guardian cheered.

There was a small reception with a cake. Soon though Mrs. and Mr. Stone, left on their honeymoon. Jenkins was sending them to Monet's garden in Paris. They would spend three days in Paris. As they walked through the door laughing and holding hands, the sun was setting in Paris creating a beautiful end to rough couple days.

I will hopefully update this every month on the 8th. I love these two and I will be exploring how they handle being married. Send me some prompts or situations that you would like to see.


	2. Chapter 2 Seizures

Seizures

Cassandra Stone watched her husband of a few hours wander around the Louvre. She was parked on a bench, just observing him move around the museum. Jacob was talking fluent French to a museum docent. Apparently, he had let it slip that he was Jacob Stone or one of his many identities, the docent was flabbergasted excitedly tugging on Jacob's arm to hear his opinion on someone's famous painting. Jacob patiently explained about brush strokes and colors. While the docent looked at the painting, Jacob took the time to check on his wife. He smiled at her direction. Cassandra smiled back.

Then a French man sat down next to Cassandra, speaking quickly in French. Cassandra politely mentioned that she did not speak French. However, the man did not take a hint, he sat a little closer. Cassandra felt uncomfortable and decided she would join Jacob. A sulfuric smell assaulted her senses. She brushed it off. When she stood to join him, she felt the sensations she had felt for years. She was having a seizure, not one a filled with hallucinations but a stiffening, unable to control herself, an elliptic seizure that caused Cassandra to stiffen and drop to the floor hard. As blackness and the smell of sulfur crowded her view, she wished she could call out for Jacob.

Jacob was keeping an eye on his wife, however, this docent was getting on his last nerve. Asking everything from color selection and paint strokes. When Jacob mentioned it that he was Oliver Thompson, the docent seemed to be glued to his side. He glanced quickly at Cassandra, who was about 50 feet away on a bench. She smiled and waved at him. The Docent asked another question and tugged his arm to another painting.

Suddenly a commotion drew Jacob's attention away from the painting. He glanced at his wife only to find her bench vacant. There was a crowd around someone on the ground. Jacob saw a glimpse of red curls and ended up kneeling next to her. She was still seizing, Jacob asked for someone to call for help. He noticed a big bump forming at the base of Cassandra's skull.

Cassandra felt a painful pinch, A bright light was shining in her eyes. Panic descended and suddenly she couldn't breathe. A doctor moved out of her view and the nurse came forward to insert another needle and spoke to her in a language she didn't understand. Her head was hurting and she almost jumped out of the bed. She had a cannula in her nose pumping fresh oxygen into her lungs. And an IV in her arm.

She was in a hospital but her brain and the panic did not prevent her from jumping out of bed.

"No don't touch me, please I don't understand," Cassandra said with a sob. She huddled in the corner and closed her eyes as the room started to spin, as a hallucinogenic seizure as she tried to calculate how much of a jump would be needed to escape this hospital room.

A voice that she recognized, but the language sound like a jumble, spoke to the nurse. It was Jacob's soothing voice once again being an anchor for her. The math calculations stopped.

"Cassie, baby, you are okay," Jake said as he kneeled by his wife. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes and focused on her husband ruggedly handsome face.

"Jacob?" Cassandra breathed

"Hey beautiful, you are okay, come on let's get you back into bed. Not good to jump out of bed when you have a concussion." Jake responded.

"A concussion?" Cassandra asked as he picked her up and placed her on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, baby you had a seizure at the Louvre. You hit your head in the fall" Jacob said as he moved around the bed back to his chair. "Apparently, you had forgotten to take your medicine. Now that nice nurse was trying to give your dose of medicine. We need to let her give you a shot."

A nurse came in to check Cassandra's vitals, gave the injection, all the while Cassandra held tightly to Jacob's hand and looked away from the needle. The nurse said something to Jacob in French. He smiled and responded. Cassandra looked at him.

"She commented about how pretty you are and how lucky I am to have such a pretty wife," Jake said "Cassandra how did you forget your medicine? I've never known you to forget anything?"

Cassandra turned her eyes and they filled with tears. Jake reach forward and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"I left them at our hotel, and then I just for one day wanted a normal day. Just one day where I wasn't Cassandra with a tumor in her head, but Cassandra on her honeymoon with her husband. I haven't had a normal seizure in many weeks so I hoped that I was doing better."

Jake sighed and replied "Baby normal is overrated"

"Easy for you to say, you created your normal, all those identities were to give the ability to be normal. I never had normal" Cassandra said quietly.

"Normal is not at the expense of your life. Sweetheart, those medicines are important. I just got you, imagine my fear to see my beautiful, smart and dazzling wife lying lifeless on the floor. I know you have seizures, but I don't want to lose you, especially on our honeymoon. I have one rule for our marriage. Regardless of where we are, who we are with and what we are doing you are expected to take your medicine. I'll even carry some if I need to. Cass, I need you as long I can have you. "

Cassandra's eyes fill up with tears, and she nods. Jake reaches over and places a kiss on her forehead. Then he kisses her softly but passionately.

"When do I get to go home?" Cassandra asked after a moment

"Not till a couple of days?" Jake responds, "You hit your head pretty hard, they want to make sure there is no brain damage. And just FYI I called the others. They will be here later, just so I can go home and change. But considering you don't speak a lick of French I'm not leaving you alone again. Knowing you, you might sneak out of here, or at least you know a spell to put the nurse to sleep and go home."

"I'm not even sure where home is right now?" Cassandra responded.

"We can figure it out when we get back" Jake smiled.

At that moment, Ezekiel Jones knocked on the door. He was carrying a teddy bear

"Hey kid, I did not know I was invited to come on your Honeymoon?" Ezekiel said sarcastically.

Jake rolled his eyes and just responded "Just watch her Jones, she doesn't speak French. She was in the full-blown panic mode. Don't let her leave. I will be back in couple hours, I need to make get some things from home." Jake once again leaned over his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Please try to rest baby," Jake said quietly to Cassandra who begrudgingly kissed him. "I'll be back in a while"

Cassandra sighed and decided that staying in bed would not do.

"Okay Red, I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back; don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ezekiel said as he walked out the door and shut it.

A few hours later:

Jake Stone stumbled back through the back door, into the hospital wing, where his wife was being observed. He was carrying a duffle bag. When he got to Cassandra's room he opens the door only to find the room empty. His heart started racing. He approached the nurse's station and asked quietly in French if they knew where his wife was. The nurse pulled him along the corridor to the children's wing. The bright colors walls were a wash of warmth. They turned the corner and there in the middle of a room of very sick kids was Cassandra. She was in her fluffy blue robe, iv still attached, oxygen tube removed, Cassandra had a little girl with dark brown eyes in her lap, together they were coloring a picture of a mermaid. The little girl had a soft knit hat on her head. the small child was teaching Cassandra the names of colors in French.

Jake looked around the room of children playing. He saw Ezekiel standing along the back wall much like a bodyguard.

"Don't give me that look mate!" Ezekiel said warningly

"And what look would that be Jones?" Jake growled

"The look of why is my wife, canoodling with some strange kid and learning the colors in French? Well because your wife is a much more stubborn being than you are. She insisted. I couldn't stop her. So, I've been keeping an eye on her" Jones responded not even noticing the growl.

"Thanks, Jones" Jake responded and turned to look at his wife. She was still coloring and she looked up and smiled. Cassandra as always looked beautiful but with a small girl in her lap, suddenly Jake could see her with a little child with his brains and blue eyes. Jake decided not to say anything to Cassandra just yet. Cassandra watched Jake and raised an eyebrow for at him.

"Madame, bleu?" the girl asked as she stared up at her new friend.

Cassandra turned her eyes to the brown haired little girl, she nodded and repeated the word.

"bleu" Cassandra. She smiled and hugged the small child. When she looked up again she found Jake staring and she smiled and continued coloring.

3 very long days later

Cassandra Stone watched as the scenery of Oregon passed quickly. They were about 30 minutes outside of Portland. Jake was driving them to their home, now that they were married. Cassandra had an Apartment in Portland close to the Library but Jake insisted they keep that as home when they needed to be at work. But for when they were off they would come to Jake's home. When they pulled into the driveway, Cassandra was surprised that Jake lived in a log cabin complete with stone chimney.

"You live here?" Cassandra asked her husband

"Nope we live here," Jake said with a chuckle. He came around and carefully helped her out of the car. Cassandra had four more days till she could go back to work. Until then, the Stones will be living at this quaint house.

Cassandra could only stare, outside was a German shepherd waiting for Jake to come home.

"You have a dog?" Cassandra very surprised that she never asked her husband about pets

"Yes, her name is Venus, and when I'm away, my neighbor up the street takes care of her. Venus is a retired K-9 dog, sweet girl, you will love her.

"I've never had a dog before" Cassandra whispered.

"Hey Venus, come over and say hello" Jake called. The dog ran forward quickly at the sound of her master's voice. She wagged her tail and barked excitedly, Jake, in turn, knelt and showered her with kisses and hugs all the while scratching her ears.

"Now Venus, say hello to your new master Cassie, she will be competition for my affections, but remember you are always my best gal," Jake said before Venus came over to smell Cassandra's hand. Venus tentatively licked Cassandra's hand and then Cassandra scratched her ears. When Cassandra stopped, Venus nudged her hand to keep going.

"Don't worry about her, she as gentle as a lamb. "Jake told Venus. "Come on Cass, we should get you out of the damp air." Jake took his wife's hand and lead her inside.

At the top of the porch, Jake stopped and opened the door. In a moment of spontaneity, Jake reached for his wife and swept her into a bridal hold.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Cassandra breathed as she giggled.

"For years, I've dreamt about carryin' my wife over the threshold. Forgive me but I'm going to indulge that dream. Mrs. Stone, Welcome Home" Jake responded.

As he opened the door Cassandra stood agape at the inside of her new dwelling. It was beautiful, artistic and completely fitting of her husband who was the art lover.

The inside of the cabin was cozy but modern, the entryway lead to the living room and kitchen was off that. The floor plan was open with lots of natural light to allow the natural grain of the wood to shimmer in the sunlight. Even though it was a wood cabin, it was very modern on the inside with stainless steel appliances and a large kitchen. Then behind the kitchen were the bedrooms, one was the set up as Jake's study, the room with bookcases from floor to ceilings and a lighted drafting table in the center of the room. A desk with his laptop stood in the corner. An easel stood on the opposite corner.

The next room was a little smaller and seemed to be a guest room, with a bed and small chair with closet. Finally, the master suite, with bathroom. Everything was Modern, clean lines, dark woods. Nothing denoting a bachelor pad. In the living room, there was a giant TV and many different gaming consoles. A large recliner sat in front of the TV and love seat on the other side with matching couch. The room created a square seating area.

Cassandra looked around her house with amazement. She always knew her husband had good taste but this was totally different. He being one of 5 art historians had its perks.

"Cass, are you okay?" Jake asked tentatively

"For the first time in a long time I feel at home" Cassandra responded with a smile on her face, she reached over to hug her husband. She felt at home which was rare in her life. But today with a dog she didn't know, and a Husband who she would be getting to know and in a strange place, she felt a peace descend that made her shoulders released the tension and the headache she had been fighting seem to ebb away. She knew in that moment that everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Snippets of Married Life

Snippet #1 Nightmares

Cassandra ran through the forest trying to avoid the Tyrannosaurus following her. It was gaining on her and she was running out of breath. As the branches whipped her in the face she came to a cliff. She could feel the T-Rex coming up behind her. Cassandra jumped off the cliff.

Cassandra sprung up in bed and looked at the clock. 1230, She turned to the right side of the bed only to find it empty and cold. She did not hear Jacob in in suite bathroom. She pulled on her robe but didn't bother tying and stumbled down the hall. The nightmare still fresh in her mind. She came around the corner to the living room where her husband was playing a football game. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door jam.

Jacob looked over and smiled at his wife. He frowned when he saw her face.

"Cass, you okay" Jacob asked he focused on his game.

"I had a bad dream, a nightmare, I was being chased by a T-Rex. I had to jump off a cliff." Cassandra answered as she shuddered.

Jake paused his game and jumped up.

"Hey baby, you are safe. Remember that dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago, let's get you back up to bed." Jake lead her back to their bedroom.

"Jacob, please will you hold me?" Cassandra whispered

Jake stopped and pulled his wife, into his arms, she shuddered again and sighed, the smell of oranges assaulted and grounded her. Suddenly the vision of dangerous dinosaur disappeared. She breathed a deep breath.

"Cass, you know I would protect you right, even if it meant fighting a 15-foot dinosaur," Jake said. Cassandra laughed lightly and hugged him tight.

"Let's get you back to bed, baby. I'll warm some milk" Jake said.

Cassandra walked back to her bedroom and flipped on the light, chasing away the shadows. As her eyes scanned for Giant terrible lizards, she found her room the normal except for her blankets strewn on the floor. Venus wandered in with Jake.

"Okay, Warm milk. Venus has decided to be the protector. And I am going to finish my game." Jake said as he tucked in his wife.

"Jake, you promise that there are no dinosaurs," Cassandra asked after drinking her milk

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll be in bed in less than 15 minutes. And since you love math. You can count minutes. Sleep Mrs. Stone." Jake kissed her forehead and then sweetly kissed her on the lips.

Cassandra kissed him back and then laid down on the soft mattress. Venus jumped onto the bed where Jake would normally sleep. Very close to Cassandra as if she knew Cassandra needed her protection.

Cassandra closed her eyes and snuggled close to Venus.

"Keep her safe Venus," Jake said quietly as he turned off the light.

Snippets # 2 Coming home from the Reunion of Evil

Jake could not believe his wife. She used magic and got them into trouble. Now she had to drink prune juice for the next few days. He had to stop by the store and pick up prune juice. Jake was struggling to maintain his calm. He walked up the stairs to Cassandra's apartment. He missed his house and Venus, tonight was one of those nights that he wanted that 30 minutes away from work.

Cassandra's apartment was a two bedroom with a confined floor plan. The Kitchen barely fit one person. One bathroom and small living room. He disliked it but Cassandra it was only a month to month lease which was good for someone with a bomb in her head. She didn't need a lot of space and most of the time she slept at the Library. For the four months, they have been married this was the first-time Jake wanted to be at home.

He opened the door only to find Cassandra making cookies. Apparently almost being killed caused her to want to bake.

"Cassandra here is the prune juice," Jake called as he sat on her couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels until he found a channel that was giving sports update. However, Cassandra was banging doors and pans.

"Cassandra, can you keep it down please I'm trying to watch the sports update?" Jake called. When the commotion continued, he threw down the remote and stomped into the kitchen.

"Cassandra, please just stop. Now I am tired and all I want to do is have a quiet evening." Jake said loudly and angrily.

Cassandra stared at her husband with wide eyes. She quietly put the tray of cookies and put it on the counter. She turned off the oven. Jake moved back into the living room. He grabbed a beer and went to the living room. He turned up the to. Cassandra moved to the bedroom and shut the door. Jake sat there for an hour, then moved into the bedroom. It was dark and Cassandra was on her side with a blanket pulled up to her head.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Jake said as he entered the room.

"That's good for you" Cassandra responded with venom and tears.

"Baby, talk, to me" Jake pleads as he climbs into bed next to her.

"Why should I? so you can yell at me again, blame everything on me. Yes, I used magic and it turned out horribly wrong, but do you even care that I was scared and worried about being eaten. No, you were more concerned with getting drunk. I could have been eaten Jacob, I could have died. Yes, I face death every day but being eaten by frost giants is not the way I want to die." Cassandra said with more tears.

"Yeah, none of that would have happened if you had just listened to me" Jake responded back. "in fact, we would have been at the cabin if you didn't need to stay close to the Library in case side effects of crystal. We could be home with Venus and a TV that has over 450 channels." Jake mentioned

Cassandra rose out bed and her face was livid. "Then go home, Go back to Venus and your TV. I'll connect with you in a few days."

Jake interrupted "Now hold on Cass, that's not what I meant"

Cassandra shouted now "Jacob, get out! Get out! Go home"

Jacob stomped out the bedroom door and slammed the front door. After a few moments, Cassandra broke down in gut wrenching sobs.

Jake felt terrible, his bride had kicked him out. Now he sat in his living room with Venus lying with her in his lap. The sports channel, blared and he had quiet. But he was missing his sweet wife. He also felt like a jerk. He picked up his phone and called his wife. However, all he got was her voice mail.

"Hi Cass, it's me, I'm sorry baby. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you, Cassie. I sorry I was a jerk. Call me back when you can." Jake stretched out on the sofa, avoiding the bedroom which reminded him of Cassandra because it was their bedroom.

It was 3 days until the Librarians went back to work. There was a freak blizzard and everybody was snowed in. Jake spent 3 days stewing and missing his wife. The house seems dull and empty. Even Venus seemed to be mad at him. He walked into the Library early Wednesday morning. It looked like everyone would be later than him until he walked into the Kitchen. Eve Baird stood drinking a water and wiping the sweat off her face. Apparently, Baird was trying to get in an early workout. When she saw Jake, though, her face changed. Stone knew he was in trouble.

"Okay Stone, I had no problems when you got married to Cassandra, but I do have a problem with when you leave her and not call her for 3 days. I had to have Ezekiel track your phone. Now don't drag in the Librarians with your marital problems Stone. It needs to be handled outside of the Library. Are we clear?"

"Baird, did she tell you she kicked me out? And that I called?" Stone defended himself. As Baird walked pass him,

"Yes, I know all that, Cassie called me, she spent 3 days with me. 2 of which were filled with Sobbing, worry and way too many girl emotions I've felt in a while. If you are going to leave your wife in a rage, make sure she is left with someone else. Okay!" Baird stomped off. Jake stood staring at the coffee pot unsure if he got lectured because his wife had to bunk with Baird or because Baird had to feel emotions.

When Cassandra came in wrapped in the thickest coat she could find, Jacob spent the next quiet moments staring at his wife. He studied beautiful art and today he studied his wife. First, she came in without coffee, which almost never happened unless she was having a headache morning. Her hair was swept into a small messy bun, she only did that when she had a headache. However, her bangs were swept to the opposite side that they usually were. Jacob walked around her again, something was off about his wife. He circles around her trying to get a glimpse of Cassandra's lovely face. Then he sees it, a dark purple bruise over her Right eye.

"Cass? What happened Baby?" As he approached his wife slowly much like someone would approach a dangerous animal.

Cassandra was hoping she would have more time before seeing her husband and all parts of her wants to jump into his arms, she remembers the hurtful things they said to each other.

Cassandra composed herself and responded, "A glass fell out of the cupboard and hit me in the eye, I couldn't reach it."

Now her husband was very close, He reached out and gently grasped her chin turned her to examine the bruise. Jake's warm breath washed over her. Cassandra forced her eyes down, as they filled with tears.

"Cassie are so mad at me you can't even look me in the eye now?" Jake asked as he watched his wife avoid his eyes.

"No, to keep you from seeing me cry" Cassandra whispered. "Jacob I'm sorry."

"Oh Darlin' so am I" Jake responded as his hand moved from her chin to her cheek. "I was so focused on being the life of the party, I forgot for a moment that I have a wife who needed me. I promise that will never happen again."

Jake pulled her wife into his embrace and held her. Cassandra tucked herself and hugged Jake tight.

"So, baby, can I come home tonight?" Jake whispered nervously,

"Only if we can go home to the cabin," Cassandra responded.

# 3 Spiders

Cassandra Stone was bringing in the groceries and when all the sudden she heard a giant crash and Venus barking. She quickly moved into the office, only to find her brave Husband and librarian Jacob Stone standing on top of the antique coffee table holding his brightly colored toy gun which he used for his gaming. Venus was barking.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Cassandra asked.

"Spider," Jake Said

Instead of laughing, Cassandra looked around the room and saw the quarter sized spider in the corner. Cassandra grabbed a Dixie cup and napkin. She deftly captured the spider. She moved to the front door.

"Cass, you are gonna kill it right?" Jake called. "Cassie, you will kill it, right?"

Cassandra called "Why would I kill it?"

"Because it's a spider?" Jake called back

"No, it deserves a second chance of life," Cassandra answered

"Why would you do that?" Jake asked again

"Because I'll let it scare some other person with arachnophobia" Cassandra released the spider, turned and looked at Jake who had waited until she shut the door.

"Why would you save a spider," Jake asked

"Honey, you are in no condition make demands for the spider? Jacob, I love you but I have blackmail material for the rest of our lives. Imagine tough Jacob Stone being brought to his knees by a spider. Ezekiel would have a field day with that."

Jake rubbed the back of his next and blush covered his cheek.

"Cass, you are not going to tell them, right?" Jake asked.

"Only if you are okay that I am no kill spider person. And that this household is killing free home whether it is from a spider to a snake." Cassandra responded. She kissed her husband on the cheek and headed back to put the groceries away. She laughed finally in the solitude of her kitchen. Who would have known her husband feared spiders?

#4 Gaming Widow

Jacob Stone was appreciation of art, all kinds. So, when No Man's Sky came out he stood in a line for 30 hours to get it. Cassandra Stone, Jake's new bride was very surprised when after cooking dinner and announcing that it would take him a few minutes to get to a save point. She waited quite patiently.

However, this time it was the now the 32nd time and she had given him enough warning about the food, and the fact that Flynn and Eve would be arriving soon. Eve had texted her that she was 5 minutes away. With 2 minutes to spare, Cassandra had enough, so she stomped into the living room where her husband was clacking on the keys of his PS4 controller. She went over to the wall plug and unplugged the device. All the sounds and sights stalled, along with a headache that was ebbing in Cassandra's head.

"Hey Babe, what did you do that for?" Jake growled.

"Jacob, our guests are going to be arriving in 30 seconds. Now I don't want any more games tonight. We are having guests, now I understand if you want to have a boys' night. But not when Eve is here. Now will you please go get a couple beers and bottle of white wine from the barn fridge?" Cassandra said with exasperation.

Jake stomped out the door much like a petulant child.

Later that evening as Flynn dominated the conversation, Jake and Cassandra were exchanging heated glares, and Eve looked lost. Finally, Eve slammed her hands on her table.

"Okay Flynn, as entertaining as this is Stone do you have the new Battlefield game. I was hoping to get some time with it in." Eve asked.

"Yeah, I have it, stood in line for 4 hours to get it" Jake responded.

"Ooh Video games are fun. Can I play?" Flynn asked

"Yeah, we can play co-op mode." Jake got up from his seat and lead the guests into the living room. Cassandra cleaned up the kitchen. She could hear Eve and Jake laughing and Flynn screaming as he got shot. Venus stayed at Cassandra's feet watched her new friend as she cleaned up the kitchen, washing dishes and drying them and putting them away. Suddenly she felt very alone. Her headache was back.

She went into the living room and interrupted the chaos of Jake, Eve and Flynn playing Battlefield.

"I'm sorry, but I have a headache I'm going to go to bed. It was nice to have you over tonight. Please don't feel like you need to leave. I'll see at work tomorrow. "Cassandra said.

All three eyes watched as she walked down the hall. Eve and Flynn's eyes swung to Stone, who immediately followed his wife down the hall.

"Cass, Cass baby what's wrong?" Jake asked as she slowed.

"Video games again? Seriously Jake! Weren't we having a nice evening" Cassandra asked upset.

"I did not offer, Baird asked. I thought I was being a gentleman." Jake defended.

"Did you ask me if I need help with the dishes? Did you offer if I could play? Did you even ask about dessert? No, you always go play your games." Cassandra responded.

Jake catching something underlying in her tone. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Cassie, what is really the problem" Jake inquired.

Cassandra looked away as her eye filled with tears. "My cousins would be ruthless with video games and if I was not good, I got teased mercilessly. So, excuse me if I'm not very keen on video games."

At that moment, Eve and Flynn interrupted and said they would be going home. Dessert was given in brown bags, and goodbyes were said. Cassandra walked the Guardian and Librarian out, while Jake sat in the living room. Cassandra came back and Jake patted the couch next to him. Cassandra sat next Jake on the couch. Venus followed close behind.

"We are going to play this game, I think you will like and I promise not to make fun of you." Jake booted up Angry Bird's Star Wars. He then gave Cassandra the controller.

"This game is all about math, angles, and puzzles. You get the first shot" Jake said as he helped her set up the game.

Cassandra pushed a button and watched as the tiny red bird careened into the towers with the green pigs. Only some of the tower fell. She smiled. About 45 minutes later the couple went to bed all forgiven between them.

4 days later:

Jake came home from the Library late and was hoping to get to bed early until he walked by the living room and his beautiful, inspiring wife was sitting in her sailor moon PJs and playing angry birds. He smiled. And as he came into the room with hopes of giving her a kiss.

"Jake get out of the way I can't see the screen." Cassandra squealed.

At that moment when he was bent over his wife to kiss her and she was more concerned about the pigs on the screen, he knew he created a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

The Art Gala

When it was announced that Dr. Jacob Stone had gotten married, the National Art Revue want to take Cassandra's picture. Suddenly the world wanted to meet Mrs. Stone. Abruptly Cassandra was more in the public eye than she ever been. It was somewhat jarring for Cassandra, who lived her entire adult life invisible. So, this evening, at an art exhibition in Chicago, Jake's expertise was needed to verify a lost Rembrandt. Cassandra was wearing a black skirt with light pink lace top. Jake was wearing an Italian 3-piece suit, which he borrowed from the Library. Most people at the party were dressed in a cocktail or formal wear.

An elderly woman was chatting with her about the piece of art and Cassandra was sipping a red wine. She observed the room, Jake was chatting with a beautiful blond who was wearing a low-cut red dress. who practically throwing herself at her husband. The green-eyed monster bubbled up in Cassandra, as watched this blond chatting with her husband, feeling left out. The elderly woman asked Cassandra another question about Leonardo da Vinci's.

Cassandra pushed those horrible thoughts of jealousy and inadequateness deep down and tried to enjoy the art exhibit. That worked fine until a tall waiter clumsily ran into her and dumped two glasses of red wine down her shirt. Cassandra looked at Jake and saw he was busy with the exhibit curator. So, Cassandra went to the bathroom, as she realized that her outfit was pretty much ruined, she started to panic. Cassandra texted Baird, who was having a relaxing night in.

 _Any ideas to make a disaster date into a somewhat better date? Cassandra texted_

Baird replied quickly _What Happened?_

 _Spent the evening watching some blond plaster herself to Jake, then some waiter spilled two glasses of wine on my outfit. Jake is ignoring me. I should probably just go home_

 _What No! I'll send you a door and get you fixed up. I'll meet you at the Library in about 15 minutes._

 _Okay!_

The soft jazz music swelled and Jacob Stone was looking for his wife. Apparently, the blond whose name Porsha (she said that it was not spelled like the expensive car, although she did own one) thought he would dance with her. Jake scanned the room and could not find his wife. He checked his phone and noticed he had a text.

 _Had a wardrobe issue, had to change clothes, be back soon. Love you!_

Jake chuckled, his wife had an unhealthy standard for fashion. She felt that if her clothes had a little something them she would change. Thankfully the cabin had giant closets, Cassandra's apartment, however, every closet which was a whopping 2 had closets and dresses. He was surprised someone who loved fashion as Cassandra, would rent such apartment.

Jake observed the art, it was beautiful, the piece was the missing The Storm on the Sea of Galilee by Rembrandt. This piece was stolen in 1990. Recently it was donated to this small museum, by a Duchess whom recently relocated to Florida. There had been many fakes over the years, and Jake had been involved in three times where he denied its authenticity. Everything in his training was telling that this piece was authentic however he could not verify it with Porsha's idle prattle. Porsha seemed determined to take Jake home tonight was getting on his last nerve. Her clawed hand seemed permanently attached to the crook of his arm. Jake's patience was thinning.

A hush fell over the patrons. All eyes moved to the grand marble staircase which leads to the exit. Jake took a moment to examine the art he was supposed to be authenticating. The brush strokes seemed authentic, the colors were classical of the artist. Jake was distracted the Rembrandt until the blond who had a death grip on his arm spoke.

"Who's the skank at the top of the stairs? The blond mumbled. Jake's eyes shifted from the painting to the stairs, there standing much like Cinderella herself, stood his wife. Jake's jaw dropped. However, instead of the lovely but conservative outfit, she was wearing, Cassandra stood in a gorgeous dark purple floor length formal gown. The gown was deep plum purple chiffon lace floor length A-line evening. Little crystals adorned the lace flowers. Her soft red hair was swept up into a beautiful up-do and adorning her head was a light blue tiara that brought out her eyes. Complete with a diamond necklace that matched the tiara. Cassandra looked like she had stepped out of a painting. Cassandra looked nervous as she transcended the stairs, aware that every eye was watching her descend the stairs. She scanned the crowd and finally found the anchoring blue-grey eyes of Jake. She smiled at him. He returned with a genuine smile.

"That skank is my wife Cassandra," Jake told the bimbo in a growly steel voice and forcefully removed her death grip from his arm. He left her in the middle of the room and at the bottom of the staircase, reached for Cassandra. He gently tucked her into his side. Photographers surround them as they took their picture. Then the band started to play a soft song, Jake lead his wife to the dance floor and started dancing her around the room.

"Cass, you look beautiful." Jake breathed once Cassandra was in his arms. The art was forgotten.

"Thanks, I have to admit I was pretty jealous of that blond," Cassandra mentioned as her cheeks flushed.

"Of the blond?" Jake asked as they turned to look at the blond fuming in the corner.

"Yeah well, you have heard the adage right about how gingers are less preferred by men," Cassandra responded

"Darlin' you are always the one who I want on my arm, you are the one I want to dance with, you are the one I want to show the art, you are the one," Jake said quietly as the music swirled around them, as the danced Cassandra smelled roses and saw pastel colors. The music paused and all the sudden Jake was staring at his wife. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. All those thoughts about being that Cassandra had about been inadequate, flew out the window in a rainbow crane and made the world sparkle. A few moments later, their kiss was interrupted by Porsha clearing her throat.

"Excuse me but's it's lady's choice. I would like to dance with Mr. Stone." The blond sneered at Cassandra.

Cassandra squeezed her husband's hand and turned to the blond, blue eyes blazing.

"Dr. Stone is Occupied. What give you the audacity to ask my husband dance? How shallow do you think he is? And why are you throwing yourself at him? You are a beautiful woman, but even acting like this all the gentlemen in this place have a lower opinion There are plenty of men without date who would love to dance with you. Please stop pestering my husband. Please go ask them" Cassandra said in a sickly-sweet voice. Jake smirked at Cassandra's venom filled voice, only one other time had he heard that tone and it was when she told off his dad. The blond moved on to another unsuspecting victim and Cassandra closed her eyes for a moment, feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Darlin' you okay?" Jake asked as he watched his wife. Cassandra opened her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Just tired, I didn't realize you were such a celebrity. It's overwhelming." Cassandra responded honestly.

"Well then Cass, let's get back to the hotel," Jake said as he grasped her hand to take up the stairs.

"But they need you to verify the Rembrandt," Cassandra said with a laugh.

"I'll be right back," Jake said as he kissed her cheek, then moved to talk with the museum director.

Cassandra watched as her husband retrieved his kit and verified the art as authentic, as the director cheered and gave her husband a kiss on the cheeks. She smiled, once again impressed with how her husband loved beautiful things, his eye caught details that she missed and he remembers facts she didn't even know where they were found. Cassandra felt the swell of pride when he shook the curator's hand.

As the evening, winded down, Jake walked over to where Cassandra was standing and reached out to take her home for the evening.

In the cab, Jake watched as his wife stared at the skyline of the big city, her head craned to look past the lights, toward the stars. Cassandra had removed her tiara and taken her hair down and looked beautiful. Once again, he was thankful she picked him.

"Does it bother you that I'm celebrity?" Jake asked quietly.

Cassandra's head whipped around and she looked at Jake with questioning eyes.

"You mentioned at the gala that you didn't realize I was a celebrity." Jake stared at her.

"I've always known you are smart Jake, but I've never understood that when you verify art, you are the person who can make someone's evening. Both the director and curator, treated you like you just bestowed your heir to them, it must be exhausting to have people shine up to you just because of your name. I don't often fit into your world, I fit into a world of facts and figures, your world is fueled by imagination, images which are not always real, but to you, they are real, much like my hallucinations. When I see them through your eyes it is beautiful. But there are people who take advantage of that, like that poor girl. Thinking you would actually leave me to go home with her." Cassandra continued "I sometimes worried that I am taking advantage as well. I just get to see the way your brain works all the time in everyday setting and I'm just hoping that someday you don't look up and decide that I'm not the art you want to look at anymore."

Jake sensed that there was an underlying meaning about what his wife was saying. He noticed tears in her eyes. Someone in Cassandra's life had told her she wasn't enough, she had lived for years with parents who she thought they loved her, but then when the tumor was diagnosed her parents dropped her flat. Any impressions of love, Cassandra formed, were stripped away leaving a scared woman who was worried that Jake would do the same thing. She was insecure and it made Jake's heartbreak. He promised himself, whenever he noticed this side that he would reassure her as much as she needed to hear it.

"That won't ever happen baby, you are the Mona Lisa, the more I look at you, the more I discover," Jake said as he unbuckled his seat belt and moved over to the middle seat. Jake reached over brushed the tears that slipped down her cheeks. He then pulled her into a hug, and she put her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Cassandra hummed as the scent of oranges cocooned her in calm, strength and most importantly love.

"Hey, thanks for scaring off the bimbo. I was worried I would have to break her hand." Jake whispered.

"Oh, that would be good for your reputation. I can see the headline: Famed art historian breaks blonde's hand at art gala, blonde sued." Cassandra said dryly. They laughed. The cab stopped, they had reached their hotel, Jake helped Cassandra out of the cab, led her to the elevator. He whispered something into her ear and Cassandra giggled and nodded. Jake prayed that the three would be no need to save the world until morning.


End file.
